His Eyes
by Sixela's Unwanted
Summary: Sai is left feeling strange after an impromptu meeting with a certain taijutsu ninja...  What on earth was wrong with him?
1. Chapter 1

Sai left his teammates and headed for the training grounds, eager to get away from his loud friends. He didn't want to go home yet; home meant being enclosed and alone. Although he couldn't fully understand this, he knew going home now would somehow leave him with a negative feel. And so on to the training grounds he went.

He got to his destination quickly. It really wasn't far from where he had been (eating with his teammates; not his favorite thing to do). He arrived swiftly and quietly, hardly making any noise. He was surprised to see someone already training, though he really wasn't surprised by whom it was. He hadn't heard much of the green-clad ninja before him. All he knew was that he practically worshipped his teacher, and that he trained just as much, if not more, as he himself did. The boy was continually hitting a stump, his blows digging into the wood. He stopped, his face depicting horrible disappointment, and moved on to another stump. He then kept going with his arm movements, though they seemed much more measured, and his face was full of determination.

Sai studied the other boy. His eyebrows were knit close together with a passionate determination, his big, black round eyes narrowed with the thought of achieving something he wanted. His body was rigid, his arms blurry by the velocity of his blows. Sai had to admit, he was very strong. He just couldn't understand why he was measuring his movements so much. He stepped forward, relieving himself to the other.

"What are you doing?" asked Sai in his low voice.

The other did not look up, his eyes never leaving his point of impact. "I will be with you in just one moment!" he said, his voice ringing in Sai's ears. Sai did not flinch, but the other voice was incredibly loud; even though the blows to the stump weren't exactly quiet, he did not expect the other's voice to be so loud.

The boy continued, his punches hitting the same exact spot, his eyes hardly blinking. After a minute or two, the boy stopped, his arms falling to his sides, and a look of accomplishment brilliantly exposed on his face. He smiled, and faced Sai.

"Hello!" he practically yelled. Sai hardly surpressed a step back.

"What were you doing?" he asked again, his voice still low.

Rock Lee smiled even wider, his energy seeping into Sai's mind. "I am practicing self control! It is a skill that is very hard for me!"

Sai blinked, but said nothing. All he knew was that he left his loud teammates and found something louder. He swiftly turned around, and left the boy. The other was confused, but let him go without a word.

Sai did not return to his teammates. Instead, he headed to his spot in the forest, w here he always went in order to think and, most of all, be alone. It was a beautiful, untouched place deep within Konoha woods, a place, as far as Sai knew, no one else had been to. A small creek wandered over rocks, and grass filled the space between the thick tree trunks. Sai sat upon his usual place, atop a thick branch that easily held his weight. He stared down at the running water, his eyes unmoving. He stayed quiet, clearing his mind of all things, just as he had been taught while part of Root.

Sai did not sleep that night. He stayed up, thinking, disregarding his body's need for sleep. He could not take the boy out of his thoughts. Rock Lee was so strange, so unknown…

Sai left his teammates again, hoping to repeat the last day's occurrences. He wanted to see the boy again, to see the intensity in his eyes, something he himself lacked greatly. Sai just could not comprehend. How was Rock Lee so intense, when he was so incredibly mild?

Rock Lee was training, of course; it seemed to Sai that training was just about all that the boy did. He stayed behind the trees, not wanting to be seen. In the back of his mind, Sai knew he was doing something wrong, but he ignored the feeling. All he was doing was watching the boy, it's not as if he was going to hurt the other boy…

Rock Lee was practicing "self-control" again, apparently; the stump seemed hardly grazed, although he was throwing blows right at it. Curious, and forgetting his want of watching the boy, Sai approached the green-clad ninja.

"Why are you practicing self-control?"

The boy looked up instantly, as if afraid this meeting would be as short as the last. He spoke quickly ending on a very determined note, "I have trouble controlling the amount of power I use when fighting. I am to learn and dominate this skill!"

Rock Lee looked at Sai with big round eyes, seeming to look right at hisSai simply stared back. "Why?"

"Firstly, I do not want to wish to waist energy, and secondly, I sometimes use too much strength into day to day activities…"

"Like what?"

"I almost broke my teeth a week ago while brushing them," Lee looked down sheepishly.

Sai's blank expression did not falter, but he was slightly amused…

He left the boy again, jumping away. Rock Lee looked disappointed, but nevertheless returned to his training.

Sai was horribly confused. Something strange happened whenever he thought of the green-clad ninja. He did not understand what, but he did understand that this something was new. Was it related to some kind of bond? Was it normal, what was happening? Why could he not get the other boy out of his head?

None of it made any sense. He has hardly even ever talked to the boy. Why was Rock Lee causing him to have this reaction? What had he done? And for what reason? Sai's brow furrowed slightly, his usually calm and expressionless face moved with this newly found confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai was very confused. Something strange happened whenever he thought of the green-clad ninja. He did not understand what, but he did understand that this something was new. Sai decided to do what he always did when confused: he consulted books.

Sai left his training teammates, heading towards the library. He decided to look for books about bonds, although he had no idea if that was what he wanted from the other boy. He selected a few books, piling them up in his arms, and checked them out. The librarian looked at him, extremely confused. These books were not of the usual kind Sai checked out.

Sai left the library then, somewhat satisfied at his selection. He had chosen a wide variety of books; he hoped they could help him. He returned home, placing the books on his clean painting desk, and sat down. He looked towards the pile, slightly curious.

He poured over the books, trying to find out what it was that was happening to him. He didn't know how to describe it; hell, he didn't know what was happening to him. The boy was constantly invading his thoughts, and none of his mind-clearing skills from Root were working. He felt defeated in a way, as if losing some unannounced battle. He read as much as he could for the rest of the day, his eyes going through the books rigorously.

A few days had passed, and Sai had read the books over, taking in the information provided.

None of the books had helped.

The more he read, the more confused he was. He just did not understand. Love? Of course not. Sai could not be falling in love. That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He didn't even know the boy. And wasn't romantic love supposed to be between a male and female…?

Sai closed the book he was currently reading, his hand tracing the cover. He frowned slightly. Books had never failed him.

Should he ask someone, then? And if yes, who? Surely he didn't wish to share this kind of information with anyone. It might show some weakness… But of what?

Sai exhaled sharply. He did not enjoy being this confused.

He decided to go back to the training grounds. Maybe the other boy would be there? That is what Sai hoped, at least. He ran to his destination, jumping over the rooftops of the Leaf Village, jumping onto and off a tree once in a while. The trees started getting more frequent, and he soon found himself in the trees by the clearing.

He found him there, the green ninja sitting down, eating his bento lunch. He was not alone this time. His teammates were there, the Hyuuga and the weapon female, along with Gai-sensei. Sai kept his distance this time, far enough to not be heard, but close enough to see. The team ate quietly, seemingly tired from what must have been a good spar. The Hyuuga's hair was slightly in disarray, the female was currently foxing one of her hair's buns. Sai glanced at Lee, and the green-clad ninja was fixing the bandages that enveloped his arms and hands, picking up his chopsticks every once in a while to take a bite out of his lunch. When he seemed to finish with his bandages, he picked up his lunch and wolfed it all down quickly. When finished, he packed the box up, excused himself from his teammates, and walked off.

Sai quietly followed the other boy, making sure he was not sensed by anyone. Rock Lee was training again, hitting a tree stump over and over, slightly grazing the wood. Then he hit the trunk and, with incredible success, the trunk was cut cleanly in half, not a splinter out of place. Sai, impressed, looked at the other boy. His eyes were shining, an exuberant smile placed upon his face.

Sai approached the other boy. "You should not be training so quickly after eating."

Rock Lee turned to look at Sai, his movements quick and surprised. His eyes calmed down when he realized who it was, and his smile changed.

"Especially with how quickly you ate." Sai said, ignoring the flitter within him as he looked at the other boy's smile.

"I ate so quickly in order to get to training!" Lee said, his voice close to a yell.

"Why?"

"I train because I must do everything possible in order to improve! I will be the very best I can! That is my ninja way!" Lee said, his voice rising, his fist clenched in determination, a strong-minded look in his big, round eyes.

Sai had to admire his determination. He looked at the boy, then to the split wood. "It seems you have mastered self-control."

Rock Lee inhaled proudly, his eyes shining. "I believe I have! There is still room for improvement, as there always will be, but I am much satisfied with the results of my training!"

Sai shifted, not knowing what else to say. He did not wish to leave the boy, but he did not want to be caught speaking with him, either… That would make him feel… vulnerable, somehow…

He heard movement that was coming towards them then, and Sai bolted away.

"But-!" he heard the other boy say, before reaching the cover of the trees.

Sai was able to hide himself before he was noticed by Rock Lee's teammates and teacher. He stayed close by, hidden by tree branches and leaves. He lay atop a branch, his body pressed against the wood. He watched the team interact with each other, discussing something that seemed to upset them.

The female said something to the taijutsu student, and Rock Lee's cheerful demeanor suddenly changed. Sai observed Rock Lee, watching with a somewhat upset expression. He saw the sadness that clouded his eyes, the way the boy's shoulders slumped, how his lips pouted, his whole body pressured down into a darkness that consumed him.

Sai did not hear what the older taijutsu-practiced man said, but just as suddenly as he turned to horrible sadness, Rock Lee's face filled with happy vibrancy, his eyes starry and exuberant. He smiled up to his teacher, teeth gleaming as Rock Lee's body straightened up and regained its normal demeanor. Something clicked within Sai.

He realized he would never let sadness fill the boy's eyes again.

That was going to be his ninja way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sai woke up extremely early the next day, his body awake before the sun rose. He moved swiftly, preparing to leave his home, rushing to get to the training grounds. He did not eat, he did not drink. He simply got up, smoothed out his hair, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and left his apartment. He needed to see him. He needed to see his eyes happy again.

He left his home, jumping from his window to a near-by tree, and continually moving farther and farther away from his place. His speed starting increasing and he began to feel anxious. Something strange was overwhelming him, something he had never felt before. It felt like his stomach had risen to his throat, as if his heart was going too quick. And yet, it felt _good_. He _liked _the feeling. And so the confusion settled within him once more.

The air was cold, and Sai shivered slightly as the wind whipped at his bare skin. His hair moved with the currents of air, his arms wrapping themselves over his stomach when he finally reached the tree stump. He stood right in front of it. He did not sit. He did not lean. He stood, waiting for the boy that invaded both his unconscious and conscious thoughts.

The sun rose, and Sai was thankful for the slight warmth. He breathed into his shaking hands, upset with himself that he had not thought of bringing some sort of cover for the cold. He waited, and waited, and waited. After a few hours, he leaned on the tree stump, his thoughts going back and forth from the other boy to Root. Was he to keep this from Root, these yearnings? Was he to keep quiet of what he had read was called "feelings" for Rock Lee?

He decided that was a very bad idea. Although he knew he should, lest he wanted to be submitted under some sort of conflict, telling the commanders at Root that he wanted to form a romantic bond with someone would just turn up horrible arguments.

Sai kept on waiting. The sun rose to the middle of the sky and Sai's stomach grumbled hungrily. He promptly ignored his stomach's pleas, sat down cross-legged on the floor, and looked down to the grass. He became saddened. Was Rock Lee avoiding him? Surely he trained every day. Was he ignoring Sai? Did he know that Sai had been looking for him?

Sai let out a sad, longing breath. He hung his head, his arms resting weakly on the soft grass. Rock Lee must be avoiding him. Why else would he not be at his training grounds? He was a very dedicated taijutsu student, of course he was to be here!

Thinking that Rock Lee was avoiding him created something deep within Sai. He felt some sort of void expanding within. He did not understand. If Rock Lee did not wish to be with him…

Sai flushed that thought away from his mind. The idea of Rock Lee refusing to speak with him brought on some newfound fear and misery that Sai had never had felt before. What was he going to do…?

Sai heard something very close by. He had been so emerged into his thoughts; not even his training from Root had let him sense the noise. His head shot up, his eyes instantly falling upon Rock Lee. Sai's eyes widened and he took in Rock Lee's current form: his shoulders were slumped in defeat, his head hung low, his hair falling over his face, his feet dragging slightly. His energy, his cheer was gone. Sai's eyes clouded with worry, and he jumped to his feet.

Rock Lee looked up at the noise, his eyes widened in surprise. A few seconds passed, and Rock Lee's face relaxed into a brilliant smile, his eyes shimmering again. Sai's worry faded as the other boy came back to his normal self, and both seemed to relax significantly.

Rock Lee jogged the small distance there was between them and stopped a few feet away from Sai. Sai noticed the other boy was sweating, small droplets of moisture dripping down his smooth skin. His smile was blinding, and Sai appreciated every feature displayed on the thickly-browed taijutsu ninja.

"Hi," Rock Lee panted out, his genuine smile never faltering.

Rock Lee was smiling at him. He had ran to him when realizing he was there. No one would behave like that towards someone they were trying to avoid, correct? Not only that, but the sight of Sai had brought an incredible change of emotion from Rock Lee. Surely he would not have reacted that way if Rock Lee had not wanted to speak with him!

"Where were you?" Sai said, his voice betraying some emotion… The emotion Sai had not remembered feeling before…

Rock Lee looked away. "I was looking for you." Sai noticed Rock Lee's voice had become low. He did not seem to be upset—

Lee had been looking for him? What did that mean? Could he have been looking for him for the same reason Sai had been waiting for him?

"Why were you looking for me?" Sai was filled with hope. Could it be? Was Rock Lee going through what he was going through…?

Rock Lee sighed, as if some weight was bringing him down. "I am not exactly sure…"

Sai's hope peaked. Maybe, if he told him… "I have been waiting for you."

Rock Lee looked back into Sai's eyes. There was hope shining from them, too. Rock Lee's beautiful smile widened, hi entire being thrilled into happiness.

So they had both fallen into the same thing. Maybe even at the same time. Sai smiled a small, timid and gentle smile. He reached out to the other ninja, and hugged his midsection. Rock Lee went rigid, the slightly taller boy's actions taking him completely by surprise. Sai enveloped the other boy, taking in his scent. He never knew someone could smell so nice... He breathed the scent in, holding Rock Lee closer.

Rock Lee relaxed then, and wrapped his arms around Sai's middle. The green-clad ninja sighed, leaning into the embrace. Sai closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the taijutsu student's cuddle. This feeling that was welling within him, that was taking control… It had to be happiness. It just had to be.

Sai's stomach grumbled loudly. In response, Sai's cheeks reddened with horrifying embarrassment, his body tensing. He did not move; he only wished the earth would swallow him.

Rock Lee smiled, but the smile quickly changed into a defiant and surprised frown. "How long have you been waiting?" Rock Lee pulled away, his arms still around Sai's middle, his face turned upward to look into the artist's deep eyes, his eyes angry.

Sai looked at him, embarrassment dwindling, not understanding why the other boy would be angry. "Since this morning."

"When, specifically?" Rock Lee prompted.

"Early."

"And you have not eaten lunch?"

"I was waiting for you," Sai said simply.

Rock Lee broke out into a shy smile, looking down. When his eyes came to look into Sai's again, there was some anger in them, but the happy shine was prevalent. "Do not do that again, alright? That is very bad for your body."

Rock Lee was worrying about him. It thrilled him to know the boy he so longed to form a bond with was worred about him.

He smiled. "Alright."

Rock Lee smiled back, looked down again, and looked back up, nervousness and shyness depicted all over his body.

"Would you like me to t-take you to lunch?" Why was Rock Lee stuttering? Did he not understand how happy that would make him?

"I would love to have lunch with you."

Rock Lee's eyes lit up and that was all Sai needed. He did not care that he had remained waiting all day, or that he was starving, or what others may think or say about him and Rock Lee. Nothing else mattered. All Sai needed was that light in his eyes, because when that happened, all was well in his world.

AN/

This story is getting a lot of good feedback! I thought I was going to get instantly burned, especially because of this pairing, and because this is my first published fanfiction. Thank you to PhreshxxxBear, Maedhros, and Adid for reviewing!

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Sai and Rock Lee sat at Ichirauku's Ramen Shop, waiting for their order to be filled in. Sai was being horribly shy, not knowing where to begin anymore. He thought he would know what to do in this situation, but the current silence was a clear indication that he had been wrong.

Rock Lee was still smiling though. Sometimes, he would glance at Sai, his smile widening, and then look down, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Sai's heart would flutter every time he did this, and the artist's throat would go dry and he would start sweating.

And so the silence dragged on.

It came to the point where Sai could no longer stand it. He opened his mouth, willing for something, anything to come out—

"You are the sexiest man alive."

Rock Lee's head snapped towards Sai's. His eyes were wide, shock paralyzing his body.

Sai cursed himself mentally. Of course what came out of his mouth was something he had read in from one of those books from the library. Of course it had to be possibly the most embarrassing thing he could have uttered. At least he did not say he had wet dreams about Rock Lee.

Sai heard Rock Lee choke. "YOU WHAT!"

Of course. Of course he said that aloud.

The ramen came in just in time, but Rock Lee's shocked eyes never left Sai's calm face. At least the pale boy's face was not betraying anything this time.

Sai decided to pretend as if he had not said a word. He began to eat his ramen as calmly as possible, never looking away from the bowl. He felt Rock Lee's eyes bore into the side of his face, but he did not react.

After a few minutes, Sai's terrible need for food died down slightly, and he let out a deep breath while turning to face the still gaping boy.

"Yes?"

"Y-You think I am s-sexy? And-and you…" Rock Lee could not finish the sentence.

"I had read what I just said in a book." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I do not know what a wet dream is."

A look of disappointment flashed quickly over Rock Lee's features, then rapidly changed into one of embarrassment.

"O-Okay."

Sai pouted, his eyebrows still furrowed with confusion. " 'Okay'?"

Rock Lee began to eat, nodding his head.

This was very strange of him. Rock Lee spoke with his voice, not his body language. At least, not when he was trying to communicate something to someone.

"Rock Lee, what is a wet dream?" Sai asked, curious now.

The taijutsu student blushed furiously. "I-I would rather we discuss such a subject at another place and time."

Sai's face displayed more confusion, but he decided to drop it. He would ask some other time.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Rock Lee asked suddenly, his eyes reaching into Sai's.

"I wanted to see you."

Rock Lee smiled. "Yes, but why?"

Sai looked down. How was he to explain something to the other boy when he could not explain it to himself? "I…"

"You do not know…"

Sai started to panic. "I just don't know how to explain it—"

Rock Lee took his hand. Sai looked back at him, his own face searching Rock Lee's calm smile. "I know how you feel. I cannot explain it either…"

They smiled shyly at each other. Neither one knew what exactly was in store for them, or their strange relationship, but both parties seemed ready to commence this new bond.

Rock Lee's hand stayed wrapped around Sai's throughout the entire meeting. Sai did not mind at all; actually, he loved the contact. He ate with his left hand, a somewhat difficult feat, but he did not care. He cherished the romantic gesture, and there was an ever-present light blush painting his pale face.

The boys would eat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Sai ate happily, thankful for the food after all those hours of waiting. Rock Lee would glance at him every now and then, the smile on his lips growing whenever Sai caught his eye.

It was romantically awkward, yes. But it was perfect. Neither one of them had ever participated in anything even slightly romantic, and being able to share this feeling was absolutely priceless.

Sai broke the silence, worry drenching his words suddenly. "What now?"

Rock Lee had finished his lunch, as had Sai. "What do you mean?" Rock Lee gave Sai's hand a gentle squeeze.

Sai looked straight at the other boy's eyes. "I wish to have a romantic bond with you."

Rock Lee flashed an incredible smile. "As do I, Sai." Another squeeze.

Sai nodded, fidgeting slightly. "That is good."

Rock Lee's eyebrows pulled together. "What is it, Sai? You do not believe me?"

Sai looked back into the other's eyes, surprised. "No, no! That is not…"

"You are worried about… the future between us, yes?"

Sai nodded, looking away.

Rock Lee moved, his arm wrapping around the artist's lean waist. "Well," Rock Lee said, "we do what couples do, I guess. We may go on romantic dates, see each other often…"

"Should we… hide our bond?"

Rock Lee, his arm still around the pale frame, looked into the other boy's face seriously. "Is that what you wish?"

"No…" Sai looked down. What if that was Rock Lee wished? Would he not be able to share himself completely?

"Then we do not hide. Why would we? There is nothing wrong with the way we feel." Rock Lee spoke seriously in a way that seemed to defy his own personality. His words were serious, quiet, and filled with some very important meaning behind them.

Sai looked back to the taijutsu student's face, his own expression surprised. He did not expect to be fully rejected by the green-clad ninja, but he did not expect this. His heart was fluttering, his eyes searching Rock Lee's face. He was going to be able to share his time freely with Rock Lee. He was going to be able to share his world with him. He was going to be able to lean into the other boy's embrace, just as he did now, whenever he wanted. He snuggled closer to the other boy and sighed. His stomach was full, and so was his heart. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the other boy's warm body.

His eyes shot open, his mind racing towards one problem: Root.

AN/ I hate this chapter. I really do. That's why it took me so long.

Thing is, this chapter needed to be completed in order to introduce some plotline.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be easier for me (and I will hate it less .;)

Thanks for the feedback! :D It is greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Sai did not voice his concern about Root with Lee. They were forced to separate after the green-clad taijutsu master had come to collect Rock Lee. Rock Lee shyly kissed the top of the artist's head when he left, which left Sai's heart in a horrible fit. Sai watched the boy's retreating form, his eyes wide. It had felt so timid, so sweet. It was wonderful…

Sai then pulled money put to pay the bill, but the cook stopped him. "Rock Lee paid for it," the cook said.

Sai had not noticed Rock Lee's gesture. He left the ramen shop, slightly confused, but glad Rock Lee had spent lunch with him. He smiled slightly to himself, and walked back home. He wondered what this feeling would look like in a painting. He thought it over, wondering what paint to use, the paintbrush, the paper…

"So you gonna love on a boy, hm?"

Sai felt the presence before he understood what had happened. His eyes grew wide as he felt the tickle of breath at his ear, the sharp metal against the base of his neck, the body pressed to his. He did not move; his breath caught at his throat and his heart raced, his stomach knotting. Panic began to settle in his mind, in his body. What was he going to do? Who was this? Who would—

No. Sai tapped into his Root training. He had to stay calm, he knew it. Panic lead to mistakes. Mistakes lead to death. Death meant… no Rock Lee. If he was being attacked, which surely he was, he had to stay calm if he ever wanted to see the other boy again.

His calm demeanor came back, something that had not happened since he had met with Rock Lee. He willed his heart to stop racing, willed his mind into tranquility. All this passed in a few seconds, the kunai digging into Sai's throat.

"So? Are you?" the male voice said, muffled slightly, the sound leaking out of the mask through an opening. "You planning on leaving Root?"

"No," Sai said, neither voice, expression, nor body portraying anything different than utter calmness. "No one leaves Root."

"You know what happens to ninja who leave Root, right?"

"Those who leave Root are instantly killed," Sai's calm voice answered.

"Yeah. Same goes for those who form strong relationships."

Sai's eyes widened. "What?"

"You get any closer to that furry-browed freak, and not only are you killed, you are tortured and killed together."

Sai began to panic once again, and drop of sweat flowed down his temple. "Why?" he whispered.

"You are no one. You have no past, no present, no future. You are to be used as Danzou sees fit," the male ninja said. "Can someone that has no future have any kind of bond at all with anyone?"

Sai closed his eyes. "No."

"That's what I thought." The ninja moved the kunai down to the small of Sai's back. He stroked the tip over Sai's exposed skin. "I see you talking with the freak again, I'll collect both of you, got it?"

Sai said nothing, shocked into silence.

"_Got it?_" the ninja grazed the exposed skin with the kunai.

"Yes," Sai replied, his eyes closed tight.

"Good." The ninja disappeared into the woods.

Sai stood there for a while. He processed it over and over. He had two choices. The first, speak with Rock Lee, be tortured with Rock Lee for who knows how long, and then be killed with Rock Lee. The second choice was to live and be separate from Rock Lee.

The thought of Rock Lee moving on from their short bond and creating a new bond with someone else creeped into Sai's head. He was not so sure he would be able to deal with such a reality. Now that Sai had felt what he felt for Rock Lee, he did not want to let it go… He was starting something new, something he had never felt before…

Sai walked on to his home, his old calm demeanor setting in once more. Happiness was just going to have to be ruled out of his life. There was just no way he could endanger Rock Lee by seeing him. And hiding a relationship from Root would be impossible.

Now that Sai had come to care for someone, he was just going to have to go back to not caring for anyone at all. He will have to separate himself from Team Kakashi again, have to stay within his house once more, go back to the way he used to be before he warmed up to his team—

"Hello, Sai!" he heard his voice behind him. It was strange how familiar that voice had become, how lovely it had turned to be for him.

Sai walked on, seemingly not registering the taijutsu student's voice. He kept his head down, as if not hearing the other boy.

"Sai!" the voice yelled. Sai could not play deaf anymore. He turned around slowly and faced the other boy with his well-known fake smile plastered over his face.

"Hello, furry brows."

Rock Lee stopped jogging up to Sai. His eyes clouded slightly with sadness, then the cloudiness was shaken off.

"Hello, Sai."

"Goodbye, freak," Sai said back, his voice cool, his fake smile still plastered over his face. He turned around, not thinking he was strong enough to see Rock Lee's reaction.

He walked on, and he did not hear or feel Rock Lee move away. Rock Lee will never find out why and Sai will never approach him again. This was just how it was going to have to be. Sai will never be able to love Rock Lee, at least not openly. He will love him, yes, but far away. He will never be able to bring light into the taijutsu student's eyes again, or tell him that he was beautiful, or tell him how much he made his heart hurt.

No, Sai will have to go back to his old ways. And that was just going to have to be his life again.

AN/

I am not happy with the way this story went, but for the first fanfic published, I guess it's ok. Not sure which pairing I'll do next (I'm itching to write KibaHina but I have no idea how in the world to start that). But before that, this story must close! I'm already almost done with the next chapter, and I was much happy with it than this one and the last one. Hopefully you guys will like it too!

Feedback is greatly appreciated (even if you're just going to tell me you hate this pairing)!

Thank you all for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sai did not speak to Rock Lee again. He trained with his team, painted, and attended Root meetings. He had yet to find out who had talked to him the other day. He just stared at Danzou during the meetings, simply following orders and doing his business. He would go through day-to-day activities and not speak unless spoken to directly. He would wear his smile wherever he went, the fake greeting plastered over his pale face.

He evaded going anywhere near the training grounds, and did not go anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary. He would spend all of his time within his home, hiding from any opportunity that may lead to an impromptu meeting with Rock Lee.

Rock Lee had not visited him at his home. He had not looked for him, and if he had, Rock Lee had not found him. This both relieved and saddened Sai; he wanted to see him desperately, but he knew such a meeting would result in terrible consequences Sai could not even imagine. Sai was more and more upset every day, which lead to him faking all emotions around everyone and anyone.

He needed to see Rock Lee. It hurt him not to.

Sai went back to working on the painting he had been working on. He looked around at his latest artwork, noticing how all of his work since not seeing Rock Lee had turned dark and dull. Not one looked like the paintings from before his short bond with Rock Lee. All prints were depressing. His home was depressing. He was depressing.

Was this what love felt like? No wonder so many hated it so.

He washed his brushes and put his art things away. He ran outside and towards the other training grounds, where Team Kakashi had agreed to meet.

As he neared his destination, Sai caught a glimpse of green and pink.

His heart pounded as his eyes stopped on Rock Lee. He stared at him, his body slumped, his usually shiny black hair darker, his face paler, his eyes' shine gone.

Rock Lee was just as depressed as he was.

The taijutsu student was speaking with Sakura, both ninja sitting on the edge of a short wall. She had her arm around his shoulders, and he was looking down to the floor. She was talking in what seemed to be a soothing manner, but none of her words seemed to have an effect on the green-clad ninja. He was horribly upset, that was certain.

Sai's heart twisted at seeing Rock Lee like this.

Soon enough, Naruto joined in. The blonde came into the conversation as oblivious as ever, laughing while approaching the two. When he saw Rock Lee's state, his laughter cut off short. He was screaming from what Sai could tell from Sakura's expression, but Lee kept his sight on the foundation under his feet. Naruto got on his knees in order to get a good view of Rock Lee's face, but the once cheerful boy looked away.

Naruto scratched his head, and Kakashi joined. The white-haired man noticed Rock Lee's sadness instantly, and pulled him away to talk alone. The other two ninja leapt to the training grounds, worry horribly clear on their faces.

Sai decided to go join them. He did not, could not, watch Rock Lee in sadness. He waited a small amount of time before entering the clearing.

"You okay, Sai?"

Sai had not noticed his calm had left his face. He realized he had let his emotions take over his facial expression. He quickly regained control. "Of course, dickless."

"Hmph." Naruto turned away, obviously too worried about Rock Lee to start a fight.

Sakura remained staring at the pale boy. Her eyes were transfixed on him, and Sai could feel her eyes noticing the bags under his eyes, the more than usual discoloration of his face, the hint of redness of his eyes.

She turned away, not saying a word.

Maito Gai entered the training grounds then, worry displayed all over his entire being. He approached the team quickly, jogging towards them.

Sai was very worried. Obviously, Rock Lee had been just as affected as Sai had. It was a bitter-sweet feeling; bitter, because Sai hated the thought of Rock Lee being upset, and sweet, because it was wonderful to think that the other boy needed him just as much as Sai needed Rock Lee.

Gai interrupted his thoughts. "I am here to help you all to train today. Kakashi is having a talk with one of your comrades and will not be joining us until later."

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked. "What's wrong with furry brows?"

Gai looked down. "I do not know. He won't speak about whatever is troubling him. Whatever it is, it's making him feel worse and worse every day. He spoke with you, Sakura?"

Sai had not noticed the pink-haired girl had been staring at him until she looked away and answered. "I tried to talk to him, Gai-sesnsei, but he won't tell me what's wrong."

"Poor bushy-brows," Naruto murmured. All four ninja entered a state of deep worry for the taijutsu student. True, Rock Lee was not ecstatically happy all the time, but at least his mood would quickly change back, especially when prompted by his teacher.

Sai felt Sakura's eyes on him again. Somehow, she knew.

"Let's train, kids," Gai said. "I know it won't make us less worried, but it just might clear our heads.

The team sparred then, roughly at first while trying to get accustomed to the taijutsu master's fighting style. All the while, Sai's mind was stuck on Rock Lee. Not only that, Sakura kept glancing at the pale artist, some light of knowledge and recognition filling the green eyes. He did not return the glances, did not pay attention to her in the slightest, lest they were sparring together. Her glances kept going strong, and Sai knew she would help him. After all, the man that threatened Sai before did not say he couldn't talk to the medi-nin.

Sai needed to fix this. And maybe, just maybe, he could do it with Sakura's help.

AN/

I am now liking this story again, and I hope you are all too. I wonder if I should change one of the categories to Angst though…

Feedback is forever and ever greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

After training, Sakura had told Sai to wait for her.

Sai was obviously nervous. What was he supposed to tell her? If Rock Lee had told her, was he to tell her that he was being threatened? And if Rock Lee had not told her, should he even mention Rock Lee? Was Rock Lee ashamed of the possibility that had been their relationship?

Sai was fidgeting by now. Sakura approached him, her eyes determined. "What is going on between you and Rock Lee?"

So he had told her. As if reading his mind, she said, "Rock Lee didn't tell me anything. Both of you have changed, and at the same time. You went back to being a rude, fake bastard, and he has gone into some sort of depression."

Sai did not say anything. "What is going on?" she practically yelled.

"It is not your business."

"It is definitely my business!" she yelled. "Lee is a mess! What the hell did you do to him?"

"I did not do anything," Sai whispered.

"Yes, you did! You hurt him! You destroyed him!"

"I did not."

"You practically killed him!"

"I- " Sai stopped short. His vision went blurry, and he felt something run down his face.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sai?"

He was crying. Tears were running down his face. "I did not hurt him. And if I did, believe me, it was for his own good."

Sakura did not say a word. She approached the crying artist and wrapped her arms around him.

Sai found himself leaning into the embrace. He enclosed her body in a shy embrace, and leaned his head on hers. His tears fell down his face slowly, and he clutched on to the girl.

"What happened, Sai?" she whispered. All the emotions came back to Sai, and he felt crushed by the weight of it. It was overwhelming. He started sobbing, even.

"Sai…" Sakura rubbed his back in a calming way. "Sai, talk to me. Please. What happened?"

"I'm in love with him." The words came out so easily, so effortlessly. He had never admitted it to himself, but it was the truth. These past few weeks have really changed him.

Sakura's body tensed, then relaxed. She pulled away slightly, making Sai look directly at her. "And? He does not return the feeling?"

"He likes me…" Sai said, "well, he did anyway. I'm not so sure he does now."

"Why?"

Sai sighed. If he did not tell her, how else was he going to fix things? "I pushed him away."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said—"

"Root members cannot be involved with anyone. We have no past, no present, and no future."

Sakura became angry at that. He could feel the irritation course through her. "Are you kidding me? That is the stupidest—"

"I was threatened, Sakura. If I became more involved with Rock Lee, we were both going to suffer grave consequences."

Her eyes widened. "They're keeping you from—"

"If I ignore the warning, Lee and I shall be killed."

Sakura merely stared at Sai. She could not believe it. "Oh, Sai…" She embraced him again, and the last of the tears in his eyes fell.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like an idiot. I am crying because I can't be with a boy. How pathetic."

He felt the blow before he could react to her movement. Sai laid on the grass, his pulsating head upset that it had not reacted earlier to Sakura's attack.

"You _are _an idiot," she said, "but you are an idiot in love. And Rock Lee would not be acting like he is if he didn't feel the same way."

Sai looked up at her. "Really?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Yes."

Sai smiled widely, slowly getting up. "Would you help me, Sakura?" he asked shyly.

"Of course," she said, "how can I help?"

"Would you… talk to him for me? Tell him what is going on?"

"Sure," she answered, smiling. "I'll talk to him tonight. I'm already forcing him to have dinner with me."

"Why?"

"Have you seen him lately? He's a wreck! I was going to try to cheer him up."

Sai smiled. If he could not make Rock Lee happy, at least the other boy's friends could bring that light into his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura…"

"Aw, you're welcome, Sai." The pink-haired medical ninja ruffled the artist's jet black hair.

Sai smiled again at her, and she went on her way.

It was an incredible feeling, knowing that Rock Lee would know the truth. Sai headed home, the smile still beautifully placed upon his lips. His step was lively, hope filling his entire being. Maybe, just maybe, this could work. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to somehow be able to properly form the bond he longed for. Rock Lee's glances, his touches, were enough to send Sai's body and mind into a spin. Being able to bring that glorious light into his eyes was Sai's greatest wish.

Sai heard him before the taijutsu student appeared before him. Sai stopped short, waiting for Rock Lee to approach him. Should Sai turn and walk away? Would anyone see him with Rock Lee if he did not? Was he putting Rock Lee and himself in danger by hesitating?

Rock Lee walked forward from behind a tree. His shoulders were still slumped, his head lowered, his straight, dark hair falling over his face. His feet were dragging, and Sai heard an audible sigh escape the other boy's lips.

"Rock Lee." Sai sighed loudly.

Rock Lee's head raised, and Sai saw his eyes go from a chilling darkness to a glorious hope. Sai smiled at him, and approached the other boy. He stopped short, almost tripping over his feet, when suddenly Rock Lee's eyes turned furious. The taijutsu student's body went rigid, his hands turning into angry fists at either side of his body. His eyebrows furrowing deeply, Rock Lee's lips frowned angrily.

Sai stepped back, having never seen this side of Rock Lee. What was wrong with him?

AN/

I am finally loving this story again. I get to show exactly how Rock Lee is feeling next chapter, which makes me very happy.

Rate and review please! Feedback (even if it's to tell me you hate it) is greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Sai took another step back after seeing Rock Lee's entire being radiate anger. He had never seen this side of the other boy; the only emotions Sai had seen from him were extreme happiness and extreme sadness.

Rock Lee suddenly bolted, running to Sai. The artist gasped, and then yelped, as he was pushed to the ground. His body hit the grass roughly, and Rock Lee's grip on his shoulders was not gentle at all. Sai's eyes were wide as he stared into Rock Lee's angered eyes.

Rock Lee spoke with a force Sai had never heard before. "Why did you do that?"

His voice was a yell, and rain started to fall from the gray sky.

Sai stuttered, confused, "I-I did not—I tried—"

"Why did you play with my emotions like that?"

Sai looked up at the other boy in horror. He had not thought of this possibility, and seeing it become reality broke his heart. He had never meant to cause harm to the other boy, and—

"Will you answer?"

Sai was snapped back into reality by Rock Lee's horribly angry voice.

"I did not mean to hurt you, there is an explanation—"

Sai looked up at the other boy in stunned horror. The other boy's body had concealed Sai's body from the drizzle, but slowly throughout the conversation, the drizzle had become fiercer. The rain was coming down hard, and droplets were falling over Sai's pale face.

"An explanation? What is it? Did you decide I was not good enough? Did you decide a relationship with me would be a relationship with a freak?"

"No! No, Rock Lee, no! I just—"

"Just what?" Rock Lee spat.

"I- It was—"

Sai was cut off by the other boy's lips meeting his. Rock Lee placed a deep, rough, demanding kiss upon Sai's mouth, his arms wrapping around the pale, shivering artist. Sai's eyes widened before closing them slowly, accepting the kiss and moving his lips against Rock Lee's. The green-clad ninja stiffened, obviously not expecting this response. The rain continued to fall, drenching the couple's warm bodies, and the feeling moved Sai to deepen the touch.

Sai wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling him down. He molded his lips against Rock Lee's. He had wanted this, this utter bliss, this wonderful feeling that could only have been given to him by Rock Lee. He felt the other boy's arms flex around him, cupping his body and pressing him up to the other boy. Sai's hands came to rest on either side of Rock Lee's face, deepening the kiss.

They parted, both gasping for air. Rock Lee rested his nose next to Sai's, his lips still lingering over the slight lips of the boy he so longed for. His eyes were closed, his arms still wrapped tightly around Sai's body. Sai knotted his hands in Rock Lee's shiny black hair, breathing roughly.

Rock Lee smiled. Sai loved how he could feel the other boy's breathing over his lips, how he could feel Rock Lee's pulse race. Sai returned the smile. He did not care if he was going to be killed, did not care if he was taken away from Rock Lee. This moment was enough, this feeling swelling within him was enough, Rock Lee's smile was enough.

And suddenly reality crashed into him, and his own pulse began racing rapidly. What is he _was_ taken from Rock Lee? What if Rock Lee was killed? What if he was tortured, and Rock Lee never spoke to him again? What if he would never be able to see him smile, or laugh, or that beautiful twinkle in his eyes—

"Sai?" Rock Lee said, his voice worried.

Sai reached up and placed a sweet kiss on Rock Lee's cheek, and as he pulled away, he saw Rock Lee's eyes flutter open again. Sai could not help but smile up at him, the rain still falling.

"I need to go," Sai whispered. Sai prayed they would be lucky this time, that they had not been seen.

Rock Lee's face darkened. "Why?"

Sai moved beneath him, trying to get up. "Sakura will explain; I told her everything."

Rock Lee stopped him. "Why do you refuse to tell me?"

Sai stared at the other boy. He could not help it. The rain was falling from the tips of Rock Lee's beautiful hair, dripping from the top of his nose, his eyelashes. He was positively breathtaking in the rain.

"Sai?" Rock Lee looked more worried than before.

"I cannot speak with you; I am not to be seen by anyone with you." Rock Lee's face darkened more, his eyes shaded with sadness and disappointment. Sai cupped the other boy's face in his hands, stroking it gently with his thumbs. "It is not that I do not want to, Rock Lee."

"No?" Hope began to shine through the shadows within Rock Lee's eyes, a smile slowly appearing on his lips.

Sai smiled at him. "No. I want to, very much." Sai leaned his forehead against Rock Lee's, feeling Rock Lee's warmth seeping to his body, and Sai was grateful for the warmth against the cold of the rain.

"Then why…?"

"I have been forbidden to do so. By Root. Sakura will explain, Lee, but I need to go now. If not, the consequences will be dire."

Rock Lee sighed against him, rubbing Sai's shoulders gently. "I will be able to see you again, correct?"

"I will find a way, Lee. I promise," Sai sealed his promise with a gentle kiss.

Rock Lee sighed again, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Sai smiled at him again, and pulled away sadly, missing the other boy's warmth already. Rock Lee stood up first, and pulled Sai up.

"Be sure to get dry! Do not let yourself get sick!"

"You as well, Lee," Sai said. He pulled Rock Lee into one last lovely kiss before turning around and leaving him behind.

AN/

I love this chapter. I really do. I hope those of you reading this do too.

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you think, I enjoy hearing from readers.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Sai was happy again. He was able to get up that morning and prepare himself for training with a very positive attitude, and all seemed well in the world once more. The feeling of Rock Lee's lips against his lingered, and Sai could not help but smile at the memory. Yesterday seemed as if it had been a dream, and a very good dream at that. Sai had dreamt of Rock Lee's arms around him that night, and he awoke with a very lovely attitude. He prepared himself for training with a smile ever-present on his lips and a warmth in his heart.

Sai ran to the training grounds, remembering that Sakura might have news from his beloved Rock Lee. He got there swiftly, being the first to arrive due to his positive energy and need to learn about Sakura's conversation with Rock Lee last night.

Naruto was the second to arrive. "Hey, Sai!" he grinned. "I guess we're early today."

Sai spun around, happily greeting the blonde ninja. "I believe we are. How are you today?"

Naruto stared at him with round, surprised eyes. "Whoa! You sure are happy today, Sai!"

Sai cocked his head. "How did you know?"

Naruto grinned at him again. "You have a huge smile plastered on your face! I've never seen you this happy!"

Sai looked away; he had not known his happiness had been so obvious.

Naruto chuckled. "That, and you hardly ever ask me how I am." Naruto punched Sai's shoulder in good humor. "What, you get yourself a girlfriend?"

Sai stared at the grinning blonde boy, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, he was saved by Sakura's arrival.

"Hey, Sakura! Doesn't Mr. Awkward look real happy today?"

Sakura smiled knowingly at Sai, and nodded. "It's nice to see you so happy for a change."

Sai smiled at the pink haired ninja, knowing she would have given some sort of indication if her conversation last night with Rock Lee had gone badly. His last worries vanished when she gave him a one-arm hug around the shoulders before all three teammates walked deeper into the training grounds.

Kakashi joined them shortly after, not a trace of worry present on the chidori user. They began training quickly, and all three teammates were graceful in their sparring, harmony coursing through them. Usually, at least one of them would have an impasse with the pale artist, and that would keep them from doing their best, but today no emotional conflict was present. All teammates were in peace with each other, which meant even their battling improved.

The day had been most rewarding. Training had gone beautifully due to Sai's incredibly good mood. Sakura was not able to discuss her evening talk with Rock Lee, but had been smiling at Sai all day, something that was a very good indication.

Sai did not have a care in the world. He walked straight home, refusing his want to visit the other training grounds (where surely Rock Lee would be), and resisted any and all temptations to make contact with the other boy. He was going to do this right, he thought. He needed to. Rock Lee had become too important to him. He could no longer sleep without thinking of his handsome features, especially his eyes. Rock Lee had captured Sai's heart with his eyes…

Sai had also yet to return the books to the library. After his short meeting with Rock Lee the day before, he had read over the books with a new point of view. He understood some of the things and was able to appreciate the writing. Sai could not, however, go through some of the more, well, romantic books, without blushing profusely and wondering who would be the dominant one in a romantic act. For some strange reason, Sai could not help but think of Rock Lee's strong arms around him when reading over the more erotic scenes…

All things aside, the books were finally being helpful again. Sai currently headed home in order to go through them again, wanting to search for anything he might have missed. He wanted to be ready, you know, just in case he got to be with Rock Lee alone again…

Sai froze when he saw Kakashi at his doorway, the tall frame of his teacher leaning on Sai's apartment's outer wall, his face seemingly worried underneath his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sai said. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up from the ground at the sound of Sai's voice, his face definitely tainted by worry. Sai himself began to panic, and it must have shown for his teacher raised a hand as if to silence him. "Breathe, Sai. It isn't about Lee."

Sai let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Then, what is it?" And how did Kakashi know? Who told him? Was he being removed from Team Kakashi?

"There is no other way to tell you this, Sai, so I'm just going to say it." Sai stiffened as his eyes widened slightly, and he prepared for the worst.

"Danzou is dead. He was greatly injured in battle, and like a true ANBU man, he destroyed his body with a powerful jutsu."

Sai stood, stunned into silence, before needing to sit down on the floor. He lowered himself slowly, setting himself tenderly on the ground.

Kakashi neared him, and kneeled next to the pale student. "I'm not sure about what's going to happen to Root, but you are staying in Team Kakashi. Unless, of course, you choose otherwise."

Sai shook his head slowly, as if in a daze. "I want to stay with Team Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, and patted Sai's shoulder once. "I'm glad to hear that."

Kakashi rose and left Sai to himself and his thoughts. Sai lifted himself off of the ground and entered his small apartment. He walked straight into the bathroom, his goal being the round mirror. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, and gasped as he saw no mark.

Sai was free from Root, free from confinement. Sai gasped as his knees buckled and fell.

AN/

Here's chapter nine! Sai is finally free! But what will that mean for his relationship with Rock Lee?

And Adid, thank you for reviewing! I am actually Puerto Rican, so I know Spanish. If you would like to talk in Spanish, no te procupes! Yo te entendería! :D

It is also Rock Lee's birthday tomorrow, so expect a lovely story for him too! 3

As always, feedback is wonderful! If you have anything to say about my story, feel free to share!


	10. Chapter 10

Sai was shaking on the floor of his bathroom, curled up into a little ball. Root had defined him for all these years. Danzou had been his mentor, his _everything. _ How was he to deal with that? Sai understood that his being in Root was not exactly beneficial for him as a person, but Root was all he knew! He did not even know how to begin to live without it!

Sai shakily got up on his two feet, and his body began to move on its own. Sai did not think about what he was doing; his thoughts were set on how in the world he was going to live his life, now that Root was out. He walked the streets of Konoha seemingly aimlessly, his mind, along with his heart, racing.

Sai realized his body had taken him to a barely familiar apartment. The door was open, and Sai could see through the opening Rock Lee's lean form working on the kitchen counter.

Sai's body had taken him to Rock Lee's apartment, somewhere he had been only once before. Without thinking, Sai stepped up to the apartment's entrance and passed the front door. He was five feet away from Rock Lee, and Rock Lee squealed when he finally realized the pale artist had been standing at his kitchen.

"Sai!" he yelled, surprised. "What are you doing here—" Sai's face must have betrayed some kind of emotion, for Rock Lee stopped short.

"What is the matter?" Rock Lee wiped his hands on a towel, and closed the distance between them slowly. He looked up into the artist's dark eyes and touched his face gently.

"What is the matter, Sai?" he whispered.

"Danzou-sama is dead." Sai's voice sounded flat and monotone, even more so than usual.

Rock Lee's eyes filled with dread, and before Sai could utter a word, the taijutsu boy had him embraced within his arms. Sai just let himself accept the touch, and leaned into the embrace. This was why Rock Lee was different. Anybody else would have jumped for joy, or would have said something cruel about Danzou.

But not Rock Lee. Rock Lee understood how important Danzou was to him, understood exactly why Danzou's death would mean so much. Sai's life had been Root, similar to how Rock Lee's life had been his training. The two were exact opposites, but so much lay in common between the two…

Sai felt Rock Lee rub his head gently. "Are you alright, Sai?"

Sai buried his face near Rock Lee's chest, feeling the toned flesh under the layer of green spandex. He sighed, then breathed in the scent that could only belong to Rock Lee, and marveled at this feeling. Just being within the lean boy's embrace was magnificent, like a treasure few people are ever able to find…

Sai felt himself being pulled out of the kitchen and off to the small living room. He was placed upon a comfortably plush couch before Rock Lee pulled away. Sai did not like the feeling of Rock Lee's arms pulling away, but he did not react. He simply sat, staring straight at the wall in front of him, his gaze unfocused. He barely heard some noises in the kitchen, footsteps, the front door closing and locking, and more footsteps.

Sai was then wrapped in the most comfortable blanket he had ever had the joy of feeling, and smelled a delicious aroma that was coming from in front of him. Rock Lee had set out two bowls of the soup he had been preparing, and had covered Sai's frame with his blanket for comfort. Rock Lee wrapped Sai's small frame in a soft, gentle embrace, and Sai sighed again, leaning into the other boy.

Sai was surrounded by nothing but comfort. His body began acting on its own accord, snuggling into the embrace and cuddling the starry-eyes ninja. He felt Rock Lee's warmth radiate through the blanket and mingle with his own body warmth. Sai closed his eyes, enjoying every moment.

Rock Lee removed Sai's forehead protector and placed it gently on the table before stroking the artist's sleek, black hair. Sai shivered and closed his eyes, breathing in the athletic boy's scent again.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the feel of each other. Sai could not have asked for anything better than this.

"Sai, are you hungry?" Rock Lee said, his voice barely above a gentle whisper.

Sai was not hungry at all, but he knew he had to eat. Besides, the two bowls in front of them smelled very good… "A little."

"Would you like some soup?" Rock Lee gestured to the bowls.

"Yes, please," Sai said shyly.

Rock Lee handed the artist a bowl with spoon and a napkin, making sure he was comfortable. Lee himself took the other, also accommodating himself to a more comfortable position. When Rock Lee stopped moving, Sai molded into Rock Lee's pose, leaning on the other boy in a way as to not hinder him from eating comfortably.

Sai drank a sip of his soup, then instantly dipped his spoon for more. As it turned out, Rock Lee was an amazing cook. Sai found himself downing the entire dish in less than five minutes. He had truly enjoyed it.

When he had put down his bowl, Rock Lee had looked at Sai in amazement. "You are very talented in the kitchen," he stated honestly.

Rock Lee smiled at him. "I am glad someone thinks so." He finished his bowl quickly, getting up in order to wash the two bowls and spoons when he was done.

Sai had pulled on his elbow when Rock Lee had tried to get up. "Later. Please?"

Rock Lee stared at him sadly, knowing he was very upset. How was Rock Lee supposed to comfort him, or offer advice about it?

He slid down into a sitting position and wrapped Sai with his arms. Sai pulled back momentarily in order to wrap the soft blanket around both of their shoulders, cuddling Rock Lee afterwards. Sai closed his eyes as his cheek met Rock Lee's soft but firm chest, and he let his mind shut down while loving the warmth he felt at the moment.

Rock Lee shifted until he was comfortable and was able to envelop Sai in the most loving embrace possible. Their hips were side by side, Sai's squeezed between the couch and Rock Lee's. They were both enjoying the plush blanket greatly, before their breathing became more and more tranquil until both boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

AN/

Here is yet another chapter for my favorite pairing.

And to answer Puskul, I'm participating in what's called National Novel Writing Month, which is basically people writing all they can in 30 days (all of November).

I began my participation with an original idea, but then got tires of it and began this fanfic.

I have no idea where this story is going. I actually intended to finish it about two or three chapters back. I write every chapter to last around 1,000 words, and that's pretty much it. I write what comes to mind at the moment. I'm actually running out of ideas for this story.

-cough- If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see happen in this story, feel free to share and I might put it in –cough-

So, to answer your question, I don't have a big plot behind this. Not many more complications. This fic, I believe, is slowly reaching its end. I don't want to drag it along too much…

But if I conclude this story, I will write another in Rock Lee's point of view.

Thanks for asking!

And if anyone else has any questions –cough- or ideas that they would like me to add to this story –cough-, feel free to share!

Feedback is wonderful, no matter what kind!


	11. Chapter 11

Sai woke up to a wonderful warmth and pressure all around him, and he realized he had fallen asleep within Rock Lee's embrace. He smiled to himself at the memory and pulled himself closer to the sleeping boy's lean form. He dozed in and out for a while after that until Rock Lee began to stir himself out of sleep. Sai watched as his eyes fluttered open, glittering drowsily when Rock Lee realized Sai still remained within his stronghold.

Sai smiled up at Rock Lee, his own eyes alight with happiness. "Good morning."

Rock Lee returned the smile with fervor, "Good morning!"

Rock Lee then lowered himself in order to nuzzle Sai's temple gently, smiling happily. "Did you sleep well?"

Sai chuckled lightly, "I slept wonderfully."

"Good," Rock Lee breathed against his cheek. "As did I."

Sai closed his eyes once more, merely enjoying Rock Lee's radiating warmth and comfort. He had never truly been taken care of, not like this. It was nice, having Rock Lee care for him; Rock Lee's actions sent trickles of warmth down Sai's spine, something incredibly lovely.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rock Lee, pulling away slightly.

Sai's previous feelings of depression began to gnaw at his insides again, so the artist snuggled into the crook of Rock Lee's neck and stayed silent.

Sai felt Rock Lee sigh. "You do not wish to talk about it…"

It had not been a question, but Sai nodded in agreement against Rock Lee's warm skin.

"Would you like to just not think about it…? Even if it is just for a while…?"

Sai silently nodded again.

Rock Lee breathed in again slowly. "What would you like to do?"

Sai snuggled as close as possible to the other boy. "This."

Sai and Rock Lee had spent most of the day cuddled in each other's arms, conversations turning up as time passed by. Sai had realized he had more in common with Rock Lee than he thought. Neither had any family, both trained meticulously and religiously, they shared horrible social skills, and their teachers were the most significant people in their lives. Rock Lee was able to understand Sai's loss and even empathize with the feeling.

Rock Lee had also prepared some more food for Sai, and the pale artist found himself in love with Rock Lee's cooking. He wondered what Rock Lee—

There was a loud, double-knock on the front door. Rock Lee got up, surprised, from his place next to Sai and strode to answer the door. "Oh, hello, Gai-sensei!" Sai heard Rock Lee say.

"Rock Lee, we have a mission coming up. It's going to be a about a week, so pack appropriately. We have a run-down about the mission at the Hokage's office in an hour, and then we're off."

Rock Lee gasped. Sai turned to look at the shorter boy as his stomach knotted.

"Something wrong, Lee?" Gai said.

Rock Lee hung his head. "No, sir," he said sadly.

"If you say so…" Gai left Rock Lee in silence.

Rock Lee closed the door and looked over to Sai, sadness plain on his face. "Sai, I am sorry. I do not believe I can do anything…"

"That is fine, Lee." Sai felt his throat go dry, and his voice was strange. "You are a ninja. This is what ninjas do."

Sai got up and folded the blanket into a small square, took his dishes to the sink, and stood next to Rock Lee at the doorway. "Sai…"

"Good luck, Lee. Please do not let yourself get hurt." And with that, Sai left Rock Lee's small apartment, not another word nor gestured offered to the other boy.

Sai was not sure on what he was going to do. There was no more Root, and now, no more Rock Lee.

Sai tried to comfort himself in knowing that Rock Lee would be back within a week, but his attempts failed. Anything could happen during a mission. Anything. Rock Lee could get hurt, or get lost, or be kidnapped, or killed-!

Sai ran back the way he had walked. He ran as fast as he could, panicking on how he did not know how much time he had spent walking away from Rock Lee's apartment. He had to see him off. He might never be able to enjoy the feel of Rock Lee ever again. He might never be able to see his eyes shine happily, or hear his voice resound around him, or feel his chest rise and lower as he breathed, or enjoy the feel of his fingers threading through his hair…

Needless to say, Sai was doing everything possible to get to Rock Lee as fast as possible. He ripped the front door open without so much as a knock, and leapt into the small household.

"Sai?" Rock Lee called from the kitchen.

Sai bolted to the other boy, whose arms were already reaching for him as he enveloped the taijutsu ninja in a warm, desperate hug. "I am sorry, Lee…," he whispered in the shorter boy's hair.

Rock Lee chuckled lightly. "For what? Scaring me half to death with that dramatic entrance?"

Sai could feel Rock Lee's pulse, and it was going fast. "Sorry for that too… I was, am, apologizing for being ungrateful…"

"Hm?" Rock Lee mumbled, snuggling into Sai's chest.

"I just left! You spent all day with me, fed me, even let me sleep here, and I walked out as soon as I knew you were leaving…"

Rock Lee pulled away in order to look at Sai straight in the eyes. "Why did you leave?"

Sai frowned and looked away. "I believe… I believe I felt hurt…"

"Because I was leaving you?" Rock Lee prompted.

"Yes," Sai answered solemnly.

"Then you are completely forgiven," Rock Lee answered simply.

Sai looked at him, confused by his response. Rock Lee smiled. "That means you are falling in love, and I am not going to hold that against you, Sai."

AN/

I had already written the last chapter for yesterday, but I became too tired to publish it… Then my Internet was taken away, so was unable to publish the last chapter until today.

I was writing this one while I waited for my Internet back… So two chapters on the same day it is! Hopefully, I will be able to publish yet another chapter today… I really must catch up with my writing…

Once again (I'm sure everyone that is reading this is tired of reading this little line), feedback is highly appreciated! I accept the good, the bad, and the ugly!


	12. Chapter 12

Sai's week had past horribly slowly. Sadness had gnawed at his insides, dreams and nightmares had haunted him conscious and unconscious, training hardly kept his mind off of his loneliness, and eating was, in Shikamaru terms, a total drag.

He missed him. Desperately. He wanted to see him smile. He wanted to hear him laugh. He needed to see the sparkly shine in his eyes again. He wanted to hear his extremely loud voice bounce off of the walls around him. He wanted to curl up in that gentle embrace of his, wanted to inhale the scent that was Rock Lee…

He felt like a love sick idiot of a teenage girl waiting for her prince to come back from a distant war.

Ad it sickened him.

He had not been raised to slug around, waiting for his lover to come back from a mission. He had not been trained to curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep, longing for the touch of the boy he loved. He was a Root member! He was not to be so horribly pathetic!

But Sao could not help it. Rock Lee had been so kind, so gentle, so… loving. Sai had never been exposed to that before. Sai had been dealt with through torture, hard work, and severe consequences. He would never get a word of encouragement, let alone a comforting embrace. It had been incredible to just lie in someone's arms and feel Rock Lee comfort him. It was a luxury he had never been given and had not known to ask for.

He was practically giddy when the week had come to a close. He had asked Tsunade at least five times during the week about the mission, but the only information he had gotten was that Kiba and Shino had gone with Team Gai, the mission was an A-rank, and that last they had communicated with the Hokage, they were all fine.

Sai lingered close to the village entrance all day, pretending to paint the scenery while barely keeping himself still while waiting for the team to arrive. He felt a surge of nostalgia when he thought about how he had done this about a month ago, waiting for Rock Lee all through the day while Rock Lee had been looking for him the entire time. It was strange to look back and compare himself from then to now, to compare just how much his feelings for Rock Lee had changed. He had gone from wanting to create a romantic bond with the other boy, to seriously believing he was in love with the taijutsu ninja.

When Sai saw the team approach, his heart began to race. Konoha had not heard of the team in three days, and anything could have happened in that time period. Sai studied the silhouettes and was able to count off all those who should be present. What's more, no one seemed to be relying on anyone for physical support; another very good sign. It seemed, from this distance, that Team Gai had been successful in keeping themselves safe.

When they finally approached, when they finally entered the gate, Sai was able to let out a great sigh of relief. Not only did Rock Lee seem healthy, he was laughing and conversing happily with Kiba, petting Akamaru every once in a while during the process.

Sai's heart broke, though, when Rock Lee continued to chat and did not notice the artist in the trees. Sai did not approach him, but followed Rock Lee. Gai and the others left to file paperwork while Kiba and Rock Lee continued to speak. Sai noticed Rock Lee's lovely shimmer in his eyes, and saw that Kiba also shared some kind of shine in his eyes as well.

Something deep and possessive grew within Sai. He had never felt this way before, and… Why ever did he wish to rip Kiba's head off? Sai wanted to slowly torture the animalistic boy! He wanted to rip him to shreds. Why was Rock Lee speaking so intimately with him? Why would he—

The feeling overwhelmed Sai when Kiba playfully punched Rock Lee's shoulders. Sai then almost vomited when Rock Lee blushed profusely.

No. No way was Rock Lee having feelings for _dog boy_. This… This just could not be. Rock Lee loved Sai… No, Sai reminded himself. Rock Lee had never specifically said that he was in love with Sai.

Sai was absolutely shattered. He watched, paralyzed, as the two boys continued to chat warmly, Kiba earning a blush every now and then from Rock Lee. Kiba then went to punch Rock Lee playfully again when Rock Lee pulled him into a tight embrace.

No! Sai thought. He was to be in that embrace, not Kiba!

Sai's knees collapsed beneath him, and he fell unto the thick branch he had been standing on. His heart was racing, his head was dizzy, and his breath was coming in as hyperventilation. He watched in shocked horror as Kiba returned the hug with fervor, squeezing Sai's beloved warmly. The _dog_ had even had the nerve to smile widely at Rock Lee after pulling away.

Rock Lee returned the smile, waved goodbye, and walked away. Kiba still smiled as he left the small clearing as well. Sai noticed Rock Lee was heading for Sai's apartment, a grin spread over his face.

Rock Lee reached Sai's apartment, the artist quietly following him. Rock Lee knocked on Sai's door, and Sai appeared behind him, his face denying any emotion in his heart.

"Sai!" Rock Lee yelled, obviously happily surprised.

Sai did not respond to his words. He also did not respond to the taijutsu boy's warm embrace. He stood there, hands at his sides. He could smell the dog boy's scent on Rock Lee, and his jaw tightened.

Rock Lee pulled away, confusion and rejection clear in his dark eyes. Sai looked away, darkness welling within him.

How could you have done it, Rock Lee?

AN/

Hello, everyone!

I hope you are all enjoying the story!

Feedback is amazing!


	13. Chapter 13

"Sai?"

Sai was staring at Rock Lee blankly, having yet to have moved at all. He still did not respond.

"Sai, what is wrong?" Rock Lee was truly worried now, his eyes big and round and scared.

Sai turned and walked to the couch in his living room. He did not say a word, did not let the other boy see any emotion.

"Sai! What has happened?" Rock Lee was clearly panicking. He stood behind the back of the couch, pacing.

Sai threw a stabbing glance at Rock Lee, which instantly paralyzed the taijutsu ninja. "Sai?"

"Do you love Kiba?" It took all of Sai's willpower in order to keep himself from spitting out the words.

As Rock Lee stepped over the back of the couch in order to sit next to Sai, he quickly answered, "Yes, of course! He is one of my best friends and greatest comrades!"

Sai narrowed his eyes, his reprieve dwindling. "Friend?"

Rock Lee nodded quickly, frustrated panic set all over his features. "Yes, yes, friend! Just as Naruto is to you!"

Sai's eyes widened, and he was shocked into offended disbelief. "I do _not_ go hugging and blushing at my _friends_!"

Rock Lee's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, not comprehending what Sai was saying. "I am not sure I understand you…"

Sai closed his eyes tightly, two fingers at each of his temples. He let out a hoarse whisper, "Please tell me you did not kiss him."

Rock Lee's eyes widened. He removed the fingers and cupped Sai's face with both hands, nearing the artist until their noses were almost touching. "Why in the world would I be kissing Inuzuka Kiba?"

Sai kept his eyes closed, but that did not stop the tears from coming. "I saw how you were acting with him. You were smiling… And laughing… And he was touching you…"

Rock Lee's eyebrows furrowed, then smoothed out, and his features calmed. Not only that, but he smiled widely, although sympathetically. "You thought we were courting each other?"

Sai opened his eyes at the sound of a laugh coming from Rock Lee's tone. "Yes," he whispered. Please, _please_, let him be wrong. Tears streamed down his cheeks, stopped by Rock Lee's palms.

"Sai…," Rock Lee whispered back. He began placing feather-light kisses over the pale artist's face; his forehead, his tear-tracked cheeks, his chin, his jaw, his slight lips.

"_Tell me I'm wrong_," Sai whispered again, his voice small and cracking.

"Of course you are," Rock Lee breathed back, finally kissing Sai's pink lips, stroking the boy's hair gently.

Rock Lee parted from the sweet kiss, and Sai began, "Then why…?"

"It is true that we bonded," Rock Lee said, "but the bond was through him talking about _Hinata_ and myself talking about _you_. We were talking about how nice it felt…" Rock Lee kissed Sai again before ending, "…to have the person you love… love you back."

Tears were falling freely from Sai's eyes now, his lips quivering, his entire body begging for Rock Lee's comfort and warmth. "I do love you…," Sai whispered, finally meeting Rock Lee's eyes.

Rock Lee gave him his happiest smile and the brightest of shines in his eyes. "And I love you, my dear Sai…"

Rock Lee leaned in to kiss the shaking boy again; Sai whimpered before his lips were caught in the sweetest and gentlest of kisses. Rock Lee parted to wipe his love's tears away with soft, soothing kisses. Sai cried quietly, his arms reaching to pull Rock Lee closer. Rock Lee not only obliged, but picked Sai up and sat him on his lap in order to completely cover the boy's body in his arms.

Sai folded himself in order to fit within his arms and laid his head on Rock Lee's chest. He smelled Rock Lee's scent mixed with his own, and Sai smiled. It was a very good scent. Warmth invaded Sai's entire body at Rock Lee's hold, his heart fluttering with tremendous glee. Nothing could have made this moment better. Any doubts Sai might have had in the back of his mind were shattered and stripped away.

Rock Lee ran his hands through Sai's hair as the artist nuzzled the boy's neck. He sighed, his tears stopping. That horrible feeling that had grown within his insides was gone, replaced by the warm comfort that was Rock Lee. Sai could even hear Rock Lee's slow heartbeat, his ear being right above the strong boy's pumping heart. It was the best of feelings, something that was only found in movies.

Sai smiled at his reality. No more Root meant no more threats. No more threats meant having a free and open romantic relationship with Rock Lee. A romantic relationship with Rock Lee was absolute heaven on Earth.

Sai smiled again, and whispered next to Rock Lee's ear, "Thank you for being my angel."

Rock Lee opened his previously closed eyes, his smile widening. "Thank you for falling in love," he whispered back.

Sai sniffed and pulled away a little, just enough to reach up and kiss the other boy again.

"No Kiba?" Sai asked one more time.

Rock Lee chuckled a little. "No Kiba."

Rock Lee pushed Sai down to the point where the artist was lying down on the couch, and he lied down with him, one arm around him, the other holding himself up by the elbow. Sai made an unhappy sound and pulled the smiling boy down, so that Rock Lee's chest laid on his own, their noses touching. Rock Lee rubbed his nose over Sai's gently, eyes closed. Sai fidgeted a little, not sure what exactly was going on with his body.

All of a sudden, he was hyper-aware of what Rock Lee was doing and of how close they were. Rock Lee's lips were centimeters away from his. Rock Lee's hands traveled down to caress Sai's bare stomach, and Sai whimpered again, this time for a whole new reason.

Sai realized he needed him for a very different reason than he originally thought.

Sai finally comes to terms with his emotions. And, of course, Rock Lee had not been cheating…

Not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter… Naturally, it should be a love scene, but I've never written one of those… Let's see how that goes.

Feedback is wonderfully appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

Sai's body was tingling. He was lying down on his living room couch, Rock Lee laying on top of him. Not only that, Rock Lee was kissing him and caressing him, sending shivers to pass through Sai's body, and the artist knew the shivers were definitely not because of the cold.

Rock Lee pulled away, a wide smile on his face. He began to stroke Sai's hair, nuzzling the pale boy, then slowly got up.

"W-what are you doing?" Sai asked, some sort of panic rising in his throat.

"I am going to cook some lunch. I am very hungry, and I have not made you tofu in a while." Rock Lee turned towards the kitchen, his loving intentions sending waves of frustration through his favorite artist.

Sai caught Rock Lee's hand, and before the other boy could argue otherwise, Sai pulled Rock Lee on top of him again, the taijutsu student being forced to straddle Sai.

Sai immediately pulled Rock Lee in for a deep kiss, and a moan escaped Rock Lee's lips. Sai had never kissed him like this. Hell, Sai hardly was ever the one to begin the kiss, let alone make it such a deep one. Sai usually would let Rock Lee kiss him, kiss back timidly, then pull away.

Sai was very different today. His slight lips pressed against Rock Lee's, his arms snaking around the other boy's strong neck, pulling him down to him. He craved all of Rock Lee's attention. He craved his hands to roam over his body. He needed Rock Lee. All of him.

Rock Lee was surprised, but that did not mean he wasn't responding. His body reacted to Sai's beckoning, his lips eagerly meeting past timid ones, his hands moving to caress the exposed flesh of Sai's lean stomach.

Sai moaned, unembarrassed of his pleasure. It felt incredible to have Rock Lee touch his skin. The moan broke the kiss, but they had needed air anyway. After catching his breath, Sai's lips parted into a moan again as his breath was taken away from him again. Rock Lee's mouth was kissing his pale neck, and Sai curled his fingers into glossy black hair. Rock Lee was encouraged by that, his mouth beginning to suck softly at the pale skin.

Sai writhed underneath him. They had never gone this far. Their kisses were sweet and short, their hugs loving and gentle. The wanting heat had always been there, but just lingering under the surface, never presented to each other.

This fever was making Sai want to scream. Rock Lee's mouth was still at his neck, and suddenly he reached the most sensitive area, Sai's weak point. Sai moaned louder, his hands moving to grasp at Rock Lee's shoulders. The pleasure was rising; Rock Lee's hands sent electricity through Sai's bare stomach, his mouth kissing Sai's neck.

Rock Lee pulled away slowly, and Sai hardly masked a groan.

Rock Lee stared deeply into Sai's eyes, his face completely wiped from emotion, his eyes dark. He was still straddling Sai's waist, and his black hair was messed up.

"Sai—"

"Why did you stop?" the pale artist breathed exasperatedly, his eyes reflecting the loss he felt.

"I believe we should speak about this—"

"Why?"Sai said, his breath coming in short gasps.

Rock Lee's eyes clouded, his stare directed at Sai's parted lips. "There are things that are important to discuss—"

Sai cupped Rock Lee's face strongly, his eyes growing determined. Rock Lee was obviously not registering the need that was rising within the artist.

"Rock Lee." Sai spoke his full name in a serious tone, his eyes staring hard into the other boy's.

"Yes," Rock Lee said, his eyes clouding over even more. Sai never said his whole name, not anymore.

"I need you." Sai did not move, his hands still cupping Rock Lee's face.

Rock Lee's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, his response coming in a frustrated moan. "Yes."

Sai did not waiver. If they had to talk, he was going to make it as short as possible. "Do you feel the same?"

Rock Lee's eyes opened to stare directly into Sai's. "Yes."

"Then what is the problem, love?"

"I have never done this before."

"Neither have I," Sai responded, not understanding. Their lack of experience hadn't worried him at all.

"I'm scared," Rock Lee said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Sai's need dwindled, replaced by a need to comfort the boy in his arms. "Why?"

"What if you do not like what you see?" Sai tried to argue, but Rock Lee's worries surged out of him. "What if I cannot bring you enough pleasure? What if it hurts too much?"

Sai cut Rock Lee off, his hand pressing against Rock Lee's lips in a silencing motion. "There is no need to worry about any of those things."

Rock Lee began to protest, but Sai continued. A blush crept on to his face as he spoke again. "I am very attracted to you, Lee, I do not think your fist worry will be a problem. I have, er, thought of this before, and I assure you, pleasure will be very present."

Rock Lee's cheeks became red, a smile slowly making its way back unto his lips. "You are attracted to me…?"

Sai could not believe his ears. Of course he was attracted to him!

Sai was struck with something that horrified him; he had not been showing how he felt. Ever since they realized how they felt, Rock Lee had always been showing how much he loved Sai, how much he cared. He would do everything possible to make Sai happy. Sai didn't even kiss him as much as Rock Lee kissed Sai, not even close.

Sai was hit with the realization that Rock Lee couldn't possibly know how much he felt for the other boy, because Sai never showed him.

Sai pushed Rock Lee off of him, the other boy worried he had done something wrong. Sai moved Rock Lee until he lied down on the soft cushions, Rock Lee's face completely confused while Sai straddled his hips.

Sai leaned, his hands at either side of Rock Lee's shoulders, his face inches away from Rock Lee's.

Rock Lee's breath caught, his lips yearning to have the lips above him crash into him.

"As much as I would love to switch positions, Lee," Sai began, his eyes clouded and his voice like velvet, "I need to show you just how much I enjoy being with you."

Rock Lee gulped, his eyes clouded again, his breath coming out in gasps.

Sai was very much going to enjoy this day.

AN/

Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks for all the encouragement! I'm back with the story, and I hope you all like this chapter.

I know it's taken me a while, but don't worry, another chapter will be coming up very soon.

Thanks again for the feedback, and please comment anything you wish to say!

Happy reading!


End file.
